Czy interesuje was zakup pewnych towarów, przyjaciele...?
Była sobota, dzień wolny. Byłem zdenerwowany na wszystko dookoła. Pragnąłem zapomnieć o ludziach, którzy wprawiali mnie w ten stan, lecz musiałbym otworzyć drzwi od mojego pokoju i na nich popatrzeć, zatem to odpadało. Mój pokój był malutki, łóżko zajmowało niemal cały pokój. Położyłem się więc i założyłem Nerve-Gear'a. Mój Pomidor-Gear, prawdziwe elektroniczne dzieło sztuki, został zniszczony, ponieważ "najbliższe" osoby uznały to za stratę czasu. Moje włosy sięgały mi już do połowy szyi, Natalia mogła czasem pleść sobie warkoczyki. Tym razem jednak chciałem zostać sam. Włączyłem urządzenie. Moja przeniosła się do wirtualnej bazy danych. Chciałem się czymś zająć, podczas gdy automatycznie moja wściekłość mijała. Myślałem, aby udoskonalić, któryś z moich beznadziejnych prototypów, jednak były tak kiepskie, że patrząc na nie, odechciewało mi się czegokolwiek. Ponadto, ciągle byłem zirytowany, nie byłem w stanie pracować z radością, inaczej pracować nie miałem zamiaru. Przejrzałem więc listę moich gier. Popatrzyłem na nowinki. Łatwość tych gier mnie zwyczajnie odpychała. Zacząłem więc przeglądać klasyki. One mnie pociągały, ze względu na niepowtarzalny klimat. Nie był post apokaliptyczny, chociaż od działań naszej postaci zależało, czy dojdzie do tego. Gry klasyczne dawały prawdziwe godziny zabawy, przechodziło się je tygodniami, nie jak obecne. Pojawiła się mała łezka przy moim oku. Uwielbiałem te gry. Nagle jednak zerkając na róg listy gier, zauważyłem że mam nieodebraną wiadomość. Nadawcą był słynny Jan Jansen, gnom iluzjonista, konstruktor wielu zadziwiających machin, kucharz rzepowy i komik. Otworzyłem wiadomość, było w niej napisane "Witaj Aschganie, piszę ponieważ w moich rodzinnych stronach wybuchło powstanie przeciw krakersom, nie mogę pozwolić, aby te świnie ponownie wprowadziły zakaz sprzedaży tych produktów w mieście. Obawiam się o moją grę, proszę cię zatem, abyś doglądał czy nikt nie próbuje włamać się do panelu administratora. Możesz także zagrać w nią, znamy się od dawna i jako prezent dla przyjaciela, daję ci możliwość grania w to za darmo. Niech Rzepa będzie z tobą, przyjacielu Do zobaczenia P.S. Właśnie wynalazłem przepis na rybną zupę z rzepy bez ryby, przy następnym spotkaniu możesz być pewien, że ją zjemy" - Hmm... a więc Rzepa Online, jedna z najbardziej dopracowanych gier wszech czasów kosztująca zwykle kupno u Jana dwie tony rzepy po potrójnej cenie jest teraz dostępna dla mnie - powiedziałem, otwierając plik z grą i instalując na moim serwerze - Z chęcią zagram, Jan jest solidny, na pewno stworzył grę godną uwagi Proces instalacji był szybki. Minęły trzy minuty i gra była gotowa do uruchomienia. Zatem nie pozostało nic innego jak ją włączyć. Tak zrobiłem. Nagle moja świadomość została ponownie przeniesiona. Znalazłem się we wnętrzu, wielkiej rzepy. Widziałem tam prototyp swojej postaci, mogłem ją edytować. Pierwszym krokiem był wybór rasy. Ja postanowiłem być człowiekiem. Inne rasy zupełnie do mnie nie pasowały, a człowiekiem jestem na co dzień, poza tym we wszystkich grach wybieram takową. Następnie trzeba było wybrać klasę. Długo się zastanawiałem. Czołowymi propozycjami były: Kapłan, Czarodziej, Złodziej, Zaklinacz. Ostatecznie jednak wygrał zaklinacz. Wylosowały się atrybuty, wybrałem czary, przypisałem punkty umiejętności. Ogólnie mówiąc, moja postać była gotowa pod względem statystyk. Nadszedł czas na wygląd. Moja postać miała ciemnobrązowe włosy sięgające za uszy oraz brodę. Początkowy strój niestety był wieśniaczy, ale byłem pewien, że to się zmieni. Wszedłem do gry. Moim oczom ukazała się mała wioska. Przede mną była studnia, a obok niej stał mężczyzna w skórzanej zbroi i krótkim mieczem. Był to NPC. Podszedłem do niego i postanowiłem zorientować się z fabułą w grze. Zanim jednak do niego zdążyłem zagadać, moim oczom pojawił się komunikat. Informował mnie, że znajduję się w rodzinnej wiosce Vietor. Przede mną jest Khalid, obrońca wioski, z którym często rozmawiałem i był dla mnie przyjacielem. Okazało się, że wieś miała problemy, ludzie którzy zapuszczali się w las, nie wracali. W nocy dobiegały z niego przeraźliwe krzyki. Ludzie nie mogli spać. Bali się. A miasto Waterdeep było zbyt zajęte walką z ludźmi na krakersowej diecie. Przeczytawszy notatkę, odezwałem się do NPC'a. - Witam - zacząłem. Mob stanął mi naprzeciw - Bądź pozdrowiony - odpowiedział - Znajdzie się dla mnie jakaś robota? - Owszem, Aschgan. Pójdź do mojego magazynu, dzisiaj rano w pośpiechu zapomniałem o mojej kuszy. Chcę być przygotowany na wypadek ewentualnego niebezpieczeństwa - wyjaśnił mi zadanie Postanowiłem więc udać się do jego chaty. Dzięki mapie, wiedziałem gdzie to jest. Miała one jednak granice jedynie do końca terenu traktowanego jako Vietor. Po wejściu do chaty, moim oczom ukazał się... SZCZUR!!! Poszedłem do niego i spróbowałem go trafić. Niestety na mojej kości wypadło 11. Nie zdołałem w niego trafić. On za to trafił mnie. Na moje szczęście, jego zęby nie były na tyle mocne, aby przebić się, przez strój wieśniaka. Tym razem na mojej kości wypadło 15. Zadałem szczurowi 3 obrażenia. Posiadał on 1 punkt wytrzymałości, więc mój but spokojnie go zabił, plamiąc podłogę krwią. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Był drewniany. Widać, że Khalid był średniozamożny. Broń posiadali tylko bogacze, on natomiast miał cały kołczan bełtów, kuszę, cztery krótkie miecze, łóżko i skrzynię w swoim domu. Zdjąłem kuszę z półki na ścianie, założyłem na siebie kołczan i wyszedłem, podążając do centrum wioski, które stanowiła studnia. Wróciłem do strażnika i oddałem mu broń. W zamian otrzymałem 15 miedziaków. Spytałem się, czy ma jeszcze jakieś zadanie. Powiedział, że na razie nie ma pomysłu, ale abym popytał w wiosce, tak zrobiłem... Kategoria:RO Kategoria:Nev-Rex